


Hey, Catra

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Like, Short, Still Can't Tag, based off of leaked clips, really short, so hyped for season 2, this show is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Catra could only stare at the screen in disbelief. Did...did she hear that right?





	Hey, Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, if you haven’t already, go watch the leaked clips from She-Ra Season 2 that were shown at Wondercon. This is a short take on what happened after Adora finally flirted back, because I can't contain my gay excitement for season two.

 

Catra’s gaze stayed fixed on the screen in front of her long after it had gone black, processing what she had just witnessed. Not only had Adora and her precious _princess friends_ just defeated the latest and greatest Horde bots, but Adora also had the _gall_ to take it a step further. After disabling a Horde bot with a rope, she climbed on top of the bot, looked the camera dead in the eye, and said, “Hey, Catra,” a smirk adorning her face before she punched the screen and broke the connection.

 

When the full realization of what had happened hit Catra, her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she tried not to self-combust. Not only was that _so_ unoriginal of her, her tone was borderline _flirty_ . Usually when the pair met, Catra could always count on Adora being pretty much unable to respond to any flirty remarks, but that? That was just uncalled for. It was unnecessary, and Adora _knew_ it. But she did it anyway, and now Catra was gripping the arm of the chair she was sitting in too tightly while Scorpia was comforting a sobbing Entrapta over the loss of her precious bots.

 

Somewhere deep down, a fluttery feeling had risen in her stomach and chest when Adora said that in such a tone. But Catra would never admit that she maybe, possibly, sort of liked hearing her say that a little. Not on her life.

 

Filled with newfound rage at the sheer audacity Adora demonstrated as well as how she and her princess gang had overcome the Horde bot attack, Catra stood up. The gears were already turning in Catra’s head, formulating a plan to pay Adora back for this. After all, two could play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who else is ready for that sweet, sweet Catradora content in Season 2? Also, you can guarantee that when it's released, right after I'm done binge-watching all of it, I will be right on writing stories for it, along with probably everyone else in this fandom. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that Season Two is airing on Lesbian Visibility Day. Just saying.


End file.
